The Truth
by nyspainhalo93
Summary: The Truth is that you dont need to know. Because I dont trust you enough to tell you. So your just gonna have to find out for yourself.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Preface.

**I remember when my dad used to tell me that life was not about making money or being successful. Life was about life. Nothing was more important than being happy. I believed him. But what he forgot to mention was that sometimes you needed things to make you happy. He needed things to make him happy. Or at least he thought they were making him happy. But they were really tearing him apart. Day by day. **

**My name is Isabella Swan. My friends call me Izzy. When I was 16 years old my dad died. Everyone says that he died, just died, but in my heart I know he was killed. He was found alone laying in a strange room, not breathing, not living. I knew that my dad was a drug addict. I knew that he had a problem. And I knew that it was not my fault. I didn't cry when I found out. People thought I was heartless. I thought I was heartless. They found cocaine and mixtures of pills in his system. They called it drug overdose. But I knew what really happened. **

**Now it is just me and my mom Renee. It's been a year since his death. And I still remember him walking out the door yesterday. That smile and that annoying but favorite laugh that he had. I told myself that I never would be like him. I promised my mom I would never be like him. But as I look at the table with the bottle of vodka and vicodins thrown across the table. I knew who I was. And I wondered is it too late for me?**


	2. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes**

**BPOV**

"**Izzy…Izzy" Ughh. Who the hell is waking me up? It better not be Jake, because if it is I am going to murder him. **

"**Izzy..Izzy…WAKE UP" Jake screamed in my ear. Oh now he is so dead.**

**I lay there for a little bit. Waiting for him to get off the bed. Once he does that's when I will make my move.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK JAKE?" I screamed.**

"**Woah Izzy..chill.. I was just saying that its 7:30 and don't you start school today or sumthin?" Jake explained.**

"**Oh shit" "Why didn't you wake me up earlier ass!" "Can you make yourself useful and give me a ride to school!" I screamed. I shouldn't be yelling at him but we're like brothers he gets it. We basically grew up together. Im kind of in love with him but he would never see me more than as his "little sister".**

"**Yeah yeah l give you a ride..but you better treat me with some respect!"**

"**Yeah right. That's like treating my mom with respect. There's no point"**

**I grab my shit and head out the door to the car. I don't drive but Jake's girlfriend does. Leah. She is such a fuckin bitch. But hey I take her because she gives me a ride to school. And takes me everywhere. But she is not gonna be lucky today because I am in such a fuckin pissy mood. Today I start junior year. Someone told me that I am suppose to be fuckin happy or some shit like that but whatever. I could give a rats ass.**

"**Hey Izz, are you coming or what? I aint got all day alright. And your going to school dressed like that. No wonder you have no friends and are pissy all the god damn time" All I need was to here Leah's stupid remarks. So what I feel comfortable going to school with my hair pulled back no makeup, ripped jeans, converse, and my favorite tee.**

"**Fuck you Leah. At least I don't look fake all the fucking time." "Bitch" I mumble to myself as I push by her and get in the back seat. Put my head phones on and blast that shit to full volume.**

**Leah doesn't talk the whole time. I really can't stand her. The only time I can stand her is when she is giving me what I want. Let me rephrase that what I need. She is good to keep around. That's why I keep my mouth shut…Half of the time.**

**I push on Leah's seat. "Yeah yeah I know" she says. "Well than" she passes me my beautiful pink bag of goodies. "Thanks slut". "Anytime bitch"**

**We drive up to the school. And they drop me off at the school. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. To the people that I basically only hang out with don't go to school with me. They go to school on the reservation. Near La Push beach. Its basically were I live if you know me. I get out of the car and look around and see all the people that think they know everything about me. When they don't know shit. **

"**Bye Izzy Bear. See you after school." I turn around and look at Jake and flick him off. I hate when he calls me that god awful nickname. I turn my back to him and walk away and chuckle to myself. But I do love him sometimes. **

**I walk into school and go to the office to get my schedule. Not like I would waste time going to the orientation or shit like that. I get to the administration office and see four people in front of me. Great now I have to fucking wait. I will probably be one of the most impatient people you could ever possibly meet. If they are not done in five minutes I am out of here.**

**I hear them say thank you. Thank god there done. They turn around. I'm caught between the most beautiful greenest eyes I have ever seen. And that smile, that crooked smile. For some reason it makes heart be ten times faster. His hair is long and lavish. Mixed with copper and blonde natural highlights running thru his wild hair. I cant stop looking at him. I know that I have better control then this. Time for me to end this.**

"**Umm excuse me. What the hell are you looking at? Aren't you done here? I got somewhere to be asshole!" I shove past him. And turn to the administrator. As she gives me a wild look. What she wants a piece of me to.**

"**Isabella Swan. I need my schedule. Missed out on that orientation stuff" She smiles at me and says to wait a moment. Great more waiting.**

"**Here you go hun" "Thanks" I grimace. I turn around and look at my schedule.**

1st English 3

2nd Biology

3rd U.S History

4th Math Models

5th Speech

C Lunch

6th Free Period

7th Geometry

**The only thing I am happy about is the fact that I have English first. I don't know why but I love English. Writing calms me and I love to read. No one really knows that about me but it's true.**

**Well turns out that English was good. Even though the reading list sucks. For the fact that I have already read all the books on the list. So the class should be a piece of cake. Now off to Biology. Great. Just thinking about body parts makes me all oozy inside. The smell of blood or just seeing blood makes me want to throw up. Let's just see how this goes.**

**I walked into Biology and see lab tables. I turn to my teacher and he tells me take the only empty seat in the back corner.**

**As I start walking to the back of the room I see a tousle of copper hair. And I already know who it is. Fuck my life. It's that asshole from attendance. Just my luck. I turn to the table and sit my bag onto the floor and slide into my seat, wishing that he doesn't notice me or try and talk to me. Yeah right.**

"**So class, today since it is the first day of the school year. I want you to look to the person sitting next to you and introduce yourself, because that's going to be your lab partner all year" he says with a smile that was kind of creepy."Now I want all of you guys to take this worksheet that I am passing out and I want you to answer the questions with your partner's answers. So that maybe you can break the ice and maybe become best friends" he says while laughing. Even though I hardly think this is funny. But the whole class laughs with him. **

**The papers get to are table but I ignore them. But green eyes over hear slides a paper over to me and passes the rest back. Green**_** Eyes? Why did I just call him that? **_**He looks over at me and we make contact. This for some reason makes me blush. **_**Blush? **_**He gives me this crooked smile that makes my knees go week. **_**What is wrong with me? **_

**I look over the paper and read all the questions that I have to ask him. There kind of basic not to personal, I like that. Well then this should be easier and faster than I thought.**

"**So let's get this over with so I can get the hell out hear kay" I say dripping with sarcasm.**

"**Okay" he says.**

"**So…where were you born?" I ask.**

"**New York" Well that really just got my attention.**

"**Here"**

"**Cool. My turn. What do you like to do when you're not at school?" I can have some fun with these questions.**

"**I like to get fucked up Friday thru Monday. And on school nights I like to relax and just get wasted. U?" I ask, smiling and almost laughing at is wide open mouth. I totally got him.**

"**I don't think I can put that down on the paper. But uhm…I like to play the piano." he says, with confusion in his eyes.**

"**Jesus calm down. I was kidding. I think. I love writing." I say, is face relaxes a little.**

"**You know I forgot to ask the most important question. What's your name?" he says, while laughing. That is funny that we forgot to ask the most basic question.**

"**Haha. My name is Isabella. But you can call me Izzy" I say, with a smile.**

"**Isabella? What a beautiful name. My name is Edward. But you can call me Edward" he says, with his crooked grin. I start laughing. He was trying to be funny.**

"**Edward is such an old people name. Haha. But anyways. Do you have any siblings? Who do you live with?" I ask. I shouldn't of asked him that. Because now I am going to have to answer the same question. Shit.**

"**Thanks your so sweet. But uh..I moved here with my mom and dad. I have two brothers Emmett and Jasper. And two sisters Rosalie and Alice. But we are all adopted. Except Jasper and Rosalie are really brother and sister. U?" He says. Wow that's a lot of family members. Well here I go. Lets see how I can work my way around this.**

"**I am a only child. I live with my mom. Sometimes. The End." I say, really fast. With no emotion. Hopefully he lets it be.**

"**Sometimes?" he says, with a questioning look.**

"**Yup. Sometimes."I say, with a serious tone. I start to get nervous and I am feeling my anxiety take over my body. I have to get out of here.**

***Bing***

"**Thank God" I accidently say out loud. I get up grab my things and run.**


End file.
